Head First into the Abyss
by MegTheHappyPerson
Summary: Ugg, I can't write summaries. It's basically a spy AU with a ton of Jamilton, because I love Jamilton. This is gonna have a bunch of fluff, some angst, a lot of swearing, and a bunch of smut (cause I'm a perv ;) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Alexander Hamilton was done with the shit his boss put him through. He would do anything for General Washington. The man was like a father to him. He would even do anything for the agency. That is, almost anything, The one thing he wouldn't do is work with Thomas Jefferson.

The man was a pick. Arrogant, loudmouthed, and overconfident, Jefferson was the opposite Alexander. At least, in his head. Besides, the last time Alexander and Jefferson did a case together, he had left Alexander tied up and injured in the basement of Buckingham Palace, to be picked up by John Laurens, Hercules Mulligan, and Marquis de Lafayette.

"Son, please." Washington pleaded.

"Don't call me son." Alexander snapped, but his boss ignored him.

"I tried to pair you with someone else, but he's the only one who's qualified."

"No."

"Hear me out."

"No way." Washington grunted.

"Fine. I'll have to give the job - and the pay raise - to Lee." This got Alex's attention.

"Hold on a second. Lee? You wouldn't! He's not qualified. And what pay raise?" Washington smiled.

"Didn't I tell you? Lee is the only person who's available at the moment, other than you. And the job comes with a doubled pay." Alexander's jaw dropped.

"OK, I'll do it." His boss just smiled more.

* * *

Earlier that day, Jefferson had quite the same conversation from France. He and Washington were on the phone, discussing his plans to return to the U.S.A.

"I will _not_ work with Hamilton...No, I don't care. It's not going to happen...Because he's an idiot! He almost got us both killed last time...What? How much?... _Double?_...Fine. But if he messes this case up, I'm not working with him, every again...Yes, sir, understood. I'll see you in a few days." Thomas flounced over and plopped onto his magenta couch next to his best friend, James Madison. He sighed. "So I guess I'm doing a case with Hamilton."

* * *

A few day's later, Alexander was sitting next to Jefferson in Washington's office, getting briefed about the case.

"You two will be getting onto the 'Paradise Island' Honeymoon cruise. I know, I know. It's cheesy. But one of our sources tells us that Samuel Seabury, a close correspondent with King, takes his wife Mary on this cruise every year. Now, this is the part you're not going to like: You have to act like a newly married couple."

As soon as those words were out of his mouth, the two men sitting in front of him started shouting over each other in disapproval. Washington has to stand up to get their attention. "I'll triple the pay raise instead of doubling it." He shouted. They both stopped talking mid sentence.

"...What?" Alexander finally asked. Washington smiled.

"You heard me. So?" Both men slowly nodded their heads, resigned looks on their faces.

* * *

"Don't mess this up, Hamilton." These were the first words either of them had spoken all day. They were sitting Jefferson's car in the parking lot on the dock, waiting until loading time to get out.

"Me?! You were the one you left me stranded!" Alexander said indignantly."

"What are you talking about? I went to get the backup! And you wouldn't have been in that situation if you hadn't called so much attention to yourself."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. I couldn't take ten men by myself, so I went to get backup. They kept me in the infirmary, I had a broken wrist. And unlike you, I made a smart decision!"

"Ok, what are you talking about?" Alexander scowled. "I didn't do anything stupid."

"Oh yeah? What about when you ran into the room full of men that I was handle fine on my own and screamed? You could have just attacked a few from behind instead of calling attention to yourself!"

"You know? Maybe I should have. Then I wouldn't be on this fucking case with, you since you'd be dead!" Thomas recoiled. "That's right! I saved your fucking ass, you bastard." Alexander spat. "There was a man about to stab you in the back, and I distracted him. So maybe you should just be more fucking grateful!" Thomas looked at his feet.

"Oh...Thanks. I - I didn't know." Oh god, Alexander hated his stupid accent. He hated this stupid case.

"Whatever," He replied, "let's just go get on the ship. And… Thanks for getting backup." Alexander had to admit, that did bring his idea of Jefferson up a notch. And really, when they weren't arguing, (Which wasn't often - they disagreed on everything from politics to fighting tactics) Jefferson wasn't a terrible person. But he wasn't about to tell anyone that.

 **Hello! I got bored again, and this happened. Sorry for all the swearing. Haha, not really. I love swearing. Not in real life, I promise. I'm so excited to write more of this, Jamilton is my OTP if I'm honest. I hope you liked this, and feel free to leave a review, they make me happy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys- I suck. I posted one chapter, then left. Well, ok here's what I wanted to say. I'm not going to keep writing this story. I was really excited to write this AU, but a bunch of stuff happened and I don't have the time and patience to actually make this a story. So I'm sorry I started something I'm not going to finish.

Thanks for reading the one chapter that I wrote.


End file.
